Kyoya's Little black book
by Stella-Muse
Summary: The twins always wondered what Kyoya wrote in his black notebook. So they decide to find out. Kyoya/Tamaki. WARNING: Contains BL, you no like, you no look.


_Well… I like this fic, but there's not much for me to say except for WARNING: Contains yaoi, you no like, you no look, it's as simple as that._

---

The twins often wondered what Kyoya was always writing in his notebook. Before the club opened or after it closed for the day, if they weren't toying with Tamaki or Haruhi, then they would most likely be found sitting in a corner, speculating about it.

"It could be his plans for world domination…" Kaoru suggested quietly, leaning in closer to his twin brother.

"Nah, if it was he wouldn't be so obvious about it." Hikaru whispered back, leaning closer as well and slinging an arm around his brothers shoulders in order to keep his balance.

"Are you sure? It would be just like Kyoya-sempai to write something like that in public, just to remove any suspicion." Kaoru murmured, eyeing Kyoya warily.

"Yeah, but I doubt that's what it is. If Kyoya-sempai was plotting world domination, the earth would have been conquered by now." Hikaru reasoned, and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"True, true…" Kaoru sighed, glancing at his brother in consternation before turning his attention back to the rest of the club room.

The twins themselves were seated on a window ledge, situated so that they could observe the others as well as converse without being heard. Kyoya was sitting on one of the couches, ignoring everything around him and writing in his little black notebook. Hunny was sitting at his table, eating cake and chattering incessantly about inane things to Mori, who was sitting next to him and gracing him with the occasional grunt of agreement. Haruhi was doing her homework, as usual, and Tamaki had retreated to his corner of woe after she had brushed him off.

"This is driving me crazy!" Hikaru mumbled angrily. "I want to know what he's writing in that dratted book of his!"

"Well…" Kaoru said slowly, turning his head to look at his brother, a mischievous smirk planted firmly on his face. "You know what we could do…"

"No, what are you think- …OOOOH!" Hikaru said, comprehension dawning over his face. "But how would we…?" He asked as he turned around fully towards his brother's gaze, going into planning mode. Kaoru mirrored his movements perfectly. Both of them were beginning to grin.

"We could always…" Kaoru murmured thoughtfully, slipping easily into the vague, half-baked language they used when plotting. It helped to keep their targets oblivious.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! And then we could…" Hikaru whispered exitedly.

"But we'd have to…" Kaoru made a vague movement with his hands. "You know, so that when…"

"Right again… Maybe instead we could…"

"But if we did that, then…"

"Oh… Right… I guess that means we'll have to."

"Ooh, I LIKE that plan."

"Alright!" They chorused together, grinning at each other as they nodded decisively and gave each other a thumbs up. **AN: Mabudachi trio? What is this trio of which you speak? **_**I**_** certainly don't know anyone by the names of Ayame or Shigure… No sir! What EVER would make you say that the twins were channeling them?**

---

The next day, Tamaki announced happily that they would be doing a medieval prince cosplay. The twins grinned at each other as Kyoya sighed silently and Tamaki led all who were present over to where the costumes were.

Everyone except Haruhi was there, but Haruhi was always five minutes late, because she was always staying after class to ask the teacher something or another before leaving. As Tamaki handed out the uniforms, all the while deploring the absence of his 'daughter', Kyoya set down his neatly closed notebook on the table. Everyone walked into the changing rooms, but after a moment, Kaoru darted back out. He quietly snatched the book of the table before quietly slipping back into his and Hikaru's stall.

It took all the self-control the twins possessed, but the notebook remained closed as they quickly changed. They hid it under their school uniforms and waited a moment until they heard Tamaki exit his stall before walking out, wanting an alibi. Everyone else was still changing, so the twins took advantage of their solitude to tease Tamaki mercilessly.

When Kyoya walked out of his changing stall a few moments later, the twins ignored him, continuing their ridicule of Tamaki. The point of the exercise after all, was to see what was in the notebook, not dangle it's whereabouts in Kyoya's general direction. They were saving that for AFTER they were done reading it.

So, they didn't do a thing as Kyoya stopped short and scanned the area for his notebook. They were surprised when he didn't mention it's disappearance, but then Haruhi walked in and provided sufficient distraction to pull them away them from that line of thought.

---

After they had changed back and given Tamaki the costumes to put away, the twins left. They were eager to read the slim book that had been slipped into Kaoru's bag amongst his school books, but both knew that it was not safe to read it where Kyoya might discover them.

But as soon as they were in their car and off school grounds, they pulled it out and settled back into the seat, opening it between them. As they looked at the first page, their faces slowly melted from excitement into shock. They quickly shot an amazed glance at each other, Before turning back to the book simultaneously, Kaoru reaching to turn the page.

They had finished their examination of the notebook just before dinner, and went down to eat after they were sure that there were no hidden compartments in it spying on them. They remembered what had happened with the newspaper club.

As they had suspected, the notebook had not been filled with mathematical figures and calculations, but it wasn't filled with plans of world domination either. It was filled with something that the twins, even with all of their devious cunning, would never of even DREAMED of guessing, not in a million years.

After they ate, they began plotting how the next day was going to go. They were confident that everything would pretty much follow their expectations, and they were exited to see it through to it's natural conclusion. _'Oh yes.'_ They thought. _'This was going to be fun.'_

---

"Hello, Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru called as he walked casually into the club room, hands thrust into the pockets of his pants.

"Hey, Tono." Hikaru continued, mimicking Kaoru's pose as he followed him into the clubroom. None of the others were there yet, so there was no one else to say hello to. Kyoya and Tamaki had apparently been in the middle of a discussion, and both merely nodded at them before continuing in low tones. While this was normal for Kyoya, it wasn't so much for Tamaki, so the twins strained their ears as they walked by, trying to hear what they were saying to no avail.

They sat down on the same window ledge that they had been on the previous day, and watched the two boys in the center of the room. Kaoru was still straining his ears to hear, and Hikaru was trying to read their lips. Neither one had much success.

After a moment or two, they got tired of trying to figure out what they were discussing, and decided with a shared glance to dictate the conversation. Kaoru inclined his head the barest amount to show Hikaru that he should begin, so he did.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru said, interrupting Tamaki mid sentence.

"Yes?" Kyoya said impatiently, turning around to look at them.

"What happened to your notebook?" Kaoru continued.

"It's rare to see you without it." Hikaru finished.

"That is what I am discussing with Tamaki, it seems to have disappeared." Kyoya said, calm betrayed only by his left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh? That's terrible!" Kaoru cried.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hikaru said dramatically.

"I wonder." Kyoya said dryly, arching an eyebrow.

"Who, us?" The twins asked together, matching Cheshire grins on their faces.

"Well, I don't know about that, sempai…" Hikaru said.

"But we could certainly help you find it!"

"Fro a price of course."

"Of course." Kyoya sighed, turning to face them. "What do you want?"

"Show Tamaki what's in it." The twins chorused together, grinning evilly. Kyoya froze, eyes narrowing dangerously. Tamaki just sat there looking back and forth between the twins and Kyoya with a confused look plastered to his face.

"Why would you want that? Surely you would want to look inside of it?" Kyoya said carefully, wheels clearly turning inside his head. The twins just grinned wider.

Slowly, enjoying the look of dawning comprehension and denial on Kyoya's face, Kaoru leaned down and lifted up his bag, pulling the black notebook out of it. Hikaru took it and opened it up in Tamaki's direction so that he could see what was inside. It was filled with sketches, all of one subject. Tamaki.

There were sketches of Tamaki in class, in the club, dressed in cosplay, the uniform, casual clothes, bathing suits, sitting, standing, laying down, speaking, silent, awake, asleep. There were half finished doodles and caricatures, fully completed sketches, and even the occasional colored ones. The twins stopped flipping through it, and the notebook lay open to a fully colored sketch towards the back. It was of Tamaki, lying asleep on one of the couches in the clubroom, dressed in the cowboy cosplay that they had done two weeks ago. His hat lay on the ground beside his couch, and one arm was folded over his chest while the other one dangled carelessly over the edge of the couch.

"Ooh! That one's really good!" Tamaki said, running over and snatching it from the twins' hands. "It's new, when did you draw it? From life or memory?" He flipped backwards a little ways. "This one's good too, are you going to finish it?"

Tamaki continued rambling about how good the drawings were as he wandered away from the twins. He closed the notebook carefully when he reached Kyoya, before handing it to him.

"I liked that cowboy one." Tamaki said, smiling, before leaning over and kissing the corner of Kyoya's mouth. "Come on, let's go get changed…" And with that, he walked away. Kyoya smirked knowingly and followed him into the next room, leaving two shell shocked twins behind.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

---

_XP This one was started in math class. I blame the subject matter. And the fact that I was sitting next to my friend and fellow Ouran fangirl. But I digress. In case the last line was confusing, the twins came out of shock as Kyoya closed the door. Just so you know… I really need to work on ending things clearly…_


End file.
